Analysis of environmental or clinical fluids usually involves multiple step processes, from chemical to thermal or acoustical treatments of the sample. Such protocols are sometimes performed in disposable cartridges that involve microfluidic processes and that comprise for these purposes different inner parts such as fluid containers, reaction chambers, fluid analyzers, microchannels, etc. . . . The movement of the fluids, reagents and liquefied samples, between the different inner parts requires fluid pumps and/or valves. These pumps and/or valves are either enclosed in instruments that are designed for receiving and operating said cartridges or are embedded in the cartridges. The pumps and or valves embedded in an instrument that controls the cartridges present several drawbacks, such as risks of fluid cross contaminations, leakages and wear.
A pump or valve embedded in a disposable cartridge, as described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,386, usually comprises a plunger and a cylinder for delivering fluids to a rotary port that can be put in fluid communication with one or more channels, each connected to a specific inner part of the cartridge. The interface between such a cartridge and an instrument that operate it is complex and present several drawbacks with respect to accuracy and reliability.
The existing cartridges and instruments do not offer satisfying solutions with respect to the control of the pumps and/or valves and there is a need for cartridges and instruments that offer a simple, accurate and reliable fluid control.